


It's Gonna Be Okay

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Game)
Genre: Dont tag any ships, Peter gets his feelings hurt, Rocket cries, past death(s), sad Rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: "I wish that damn Forge hadn't brought you back."





	It's Gonna Be Okay

"Rocket, you down here?"

Peter was currently climbing down into the engine room of the Milano, looking for his raccoon companion. They hadn't parted well on good terms earlier. Rocket had been pissed at everyone, him especially so.

 

/earlier that evening/

 

"Get offa my back! Y'all don't know me! What I've been through!" Rocket yelled.<

"We've all been through a lot, you rat! That doesn't give you the right to nearly get us killed back there!" Drax fired back.

"We're still alive. I don't know why you're complaining." Rocket said, crossing his arms.

"You made us risk our live trying to bring someone who was too far gone back. It was pointless!" Gamora said angrily.

"Hey! I could have brought her back if you idiots hadn't rushed me! And don't you dare talk to me about bringing Lylla back being pointless! I cared about her, damn you!" 

"Look, Rocket, we're sorry about Lylla, but it was a long shot using the Eternity Forge to bring her back. There was a chance it wouldn't work and it didn't." Peter reasoned calmly.

"It worked on you, Quill! You know that! You're alive, she isn't!" Rocket raged, taking a step towards him."I wish that damn Forge hadn't brought you back." 

Peter winced at how dark his voice was when he said that. It was a bit painful hearing it.

"Rocket..Rocket, I know you don't mean that." Peter said softly.

"Screw you! Just leave me the hell alone!" Rocket growled, stomping off angrily to the engine room.

 

/Now/

 

Rocket's words from earlier still hurt, especially since he wasn't drunk and it didn't sound like a lie. He was really mad, probably still is since Peter could hear him cussing and throwing parts around. Peter walked down the small hallway towards the engine room, having to duck when a wrench came flying at his head.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed, glaring at the raccoon.

Rocket glared back, ears twitching in frustration before returning to kicking and throwing things. With a sigh, Peter entered the engine room, closing the sealing door behind him.

"Look, man...you need to calm down, please. I know you miss Lylla, but you don't have a right to treat everyone on this ship like shit." Peter said, staring a hole through the back of Rocket's head.<  
"We've all lost people we cared about. Gamora's parents, Drax's wife and daughter, my mom..."

Rocket calmed his fit, ears flattening against his skull and head bowed. His ear twitched and hands shook all before a sob erupted past his lips and he collapsed to his knees. Peter's eyes widened in surprise, not accustomed to the raccoon breaking down. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, buddy. Talk ta me." Peter said, walking up behind his friend.

"She's gone...she's gone and I couldn't save her." Rocket sobbed, keeping his back to the human. "There was so much I wanted to tell her...but I didn't have enough time to tell her..." 

"You loved her." Peter simplified.

"Yeah, I did...why did it h-have to be Lylla. Why couldn't it 'a been me? Why couldn't I have saved her?"  
"Hey, you can't put that off on yourself. You did all you could." Peter reassured, resting his hand on the small animal's shoulder.

"What do you know?! I could have done more!" Rocket yelled, turning to face Peter, pulling his shoulder from his grasp.

"I saw what happened Rocket. It was an awful situation that you couldn't control. It wasn't your fault. You did all you could." 

Rocket's misty eyes searched Peter's saddened ones for any signs of a lie, to which he found none. He bowed his head once more, tail drooping to the floor as he sniffled and sobbed.

It tore Peter up to see his usually hard core friend so disheveled. Without much thought, he pulled the raccoon into his arms, hugging him close. He felt Rocket stiffen, gasping slightly at the action. He was sure he'd threaten and shove him away, but instead he felt two tiny, skinny arms hug him tightly around his neck.

It cut off some of his airway, but he didn't mind it, pulling Rocket closer to his chest. The broken raccoon continued to sniffle, breathing shakily while he rested his chin on Peter's shoulder.

"It's okay, Rocket...it's gonna be okay."


End file.
